Immortal Chaos
by Geomane500
Summary: The second of a series and the sequel to Demon Of Sonic's past. As Darkness tries to juggle school and heroism he goes head to head with an enemy that has all the destructive power of a chaos emerald. The protect their planet and universe Darkness and his friends will have to surpass their limits and give it all they've got or all is lost.
**The Future Freedom Fighters**

 **Immortal Chaos**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Darkness

Darkness was walking out to his car after leaving school. Baseball practice had been hell thanks to some of the human students. "Gah, this sucks! I'd rather be fighting Scourge back in hell, then dealing with every person in school." He got into his car and inserted his key. "I just wish they knew what I've done for this world." He turned the key and the car sputtered and Darkness scowled. "Start damn you!" Darkness yelled. After a few more attempts at starting the car it finally work as Darkness heard the engine turn over. Darkness looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should get this car looked at." He mused as he drove off, bound for home. Later as the teen hedgehog pulled into his driveway he didn't notice that Teleocse's car was parked near his house." Mom, Dad, I'm home." Darkness called as he opened the door. His answer wasn't what he expected. As he opened the door and looked inside all he saw was a dark living room. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Darkness asked as he looked around. Suddenly the lights clicked on and all of his friends jumped out and yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Darkness!" Darkness was stunned. He couldn't even speak. Telecose chuckled and walked over to the black hedgehog. "Don't tell me you forgot your 17th birthday." Darkness rubbed the back of his head and laughed with embarrassment. "Um, yeah, I did. I guess with everything going on in school and my freedom fighter duties it slipped my mind." Owen Stepped forward. "Well that doesn't matter now. LET'S PARTY!"

Within the next three minutes music filled the house and got everyone dancing. Next was the cake courtesy of Samantha and Angie. After a quick rendition of happy birthday Darkness was able to get all seventeen candles out in one shot, which was impressive to say the least. Lastly the presents were brought out. Telecose had gotten Darkness some new CDs from a few different bands. Angie got him some new software for his computer that enabled him to access the Freedom Fighter Mainframe from a laptop. Samantha had gotten him some new sheet music for him to try and play even though his guitar was outdated. Owen's gift fixed that problem. He got Darkness an electric guitar that was the current model and it came with a new plug in for an amplifier. Jani-cha got him something he didn't expect. It was a long box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper. Darkness opened the box and inside was a double edged sword with solid gold handle and a leather grip with a depiction of a chaos emerald emblazoned on the blade. Its sheath was an ornate blue with his dad's symbol on it. Darkness was amazed. "This must have cost a fortune Jani-cha." She smiled coyly. "Actually most of it was hand crafted by a friend of my dad's on Angel Island. The only thing I had to pay for was the emblazoning." Darkness smiled. This girl never ceased to amaze him.

As the day gave way to sunset everyone stared to leave. Darkness thanked them as they piled into Telecose's car and drove off. Only Jani-cha was still in the house. Realizing Darkness forgot that date he promised her he asked if he was in trouble. Considering he forgot his birthday she didn't hold it against him. With that worry resolved they left for a casual dinner outing.

Chapter 2: Nazo Appears

Darkness and Jani-cha were lucky to get an outdoor seat as it was a nice evening. Darkness was about to ask for the check when he sensed something. Suddenly a red energy ball slammed into the ground and exploded. Darkness had grabbed Jani-cha and jumped clear of the blast just in time. "Of course, just as I was getting used to peace. Oh well, at least I'll get some entertainment out of this." Darkness thought to himself. Darkness set a shell-shocked Jani-cha down and looked up at their assailant. He was a light blue hedgehog with green eyes and white gloves. His quills were spiked up in a fashion that resembled Super Sonic's quills, his shoes were half red and half blue and he was hovering above them with an annoyed look. "Oh damn it. I missed" He said. Darkness smirked and cupped his hands and built up energy. "Oh but I won't." With that he launched a Kamehameha Wave at his foe but the hedgehog was suddenly behind him and blasted him with a massive Chaos Total energy ball. Darkness recovered from the attack and dished out a flurry of punches and kicks but this enemy was fast and blocked and evaded every hit. In a domination performance Darkness was beaten into the ground. The hedgehog scoffed, hovering over the fallen teen and charged up a finishing chaos energy ball. "Not even worth it. He looked better when he killed Dark Sonic"

Out of nowhere a yellow streak socked the light blue warrior in the face, knocking him back a ways and interrupting his attack. The Yellow streak revealed itself to be Telecose but it seemed he had achieved the second level of super mobian. "If you're so tough then prove it!" He challenged. Jani-cha helped Darkness off the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Darkness grunted. "No. I'm running on empty." Telecose looked at the two. "Since you're out of energy Darkness you and Jani-cha need to leave this sonic reject to me." At that point his enemy had recovered and shot him with a potent blast. "I'll leave you in pieces boy." He cackled. Telecose shook off the blast and glared at his opponent who smiled. "Well this will be interesting, but first I do believe some introductions are in order." Telecose growled. "Fine I'm Telecose, Telecose the Hedgehog. Now who are you?" The hedgehog bowed in a mocking fashion. "My name I Nazo my boy but enough about me, let's kill you! " Telecose was caught off guard and Nazo was able to hit him with a swift uppercut and then two fisted him into the ground. Telecose righted himself and landed on his feet while Nazo landed as well. Telecose charged up his signature attack hoping it would do some damage. "PHYCIC BLAST!" he yelled and shot a pink energy ball with a purple aura at Nazo who casually slapped it away. Nazo looked like he was insulted. "Was that an attack or an insult? If you thought that would even affect me in the slightest then I find that offensive." With that he proceeded to blast, punch, and torture the poor teen fighter until he reached his limit and fell to the ground and reverted to his base form covered in burns and bruises. Nazo smiled content with his work he hovered over the barely conscious teen and said "I don't know why but I expected better out of you. I'll let you live for now but next time give me something to look forward to or that fight will be your last. Oh and you may want to do it fast because I don't like to be kept waiting." With that last remark he flew off leaving Telecose to pass out.

Chapter 3: The Gravity Room

After an hour had passed Darkness went back to look for Telecose. What he found was less then pleasant and he brought the injured telekinetic back to the Freedom Fighter building. As Samantha was bandaging Telecose's wounds she asked "How did this happen?" Telecose looked dejected. "I don't know. I'm stronger now but this Nazo guy was in a whole different league. Darkness looked at him. "Nazo?" "Yeah apparently that's what he calls himself." Telecose confirmed. Darkness began pacing putting two and two together but getting five instead of the expected results. "Our current power levels won't cut it but there's got to be a way to increase our strength faster than normal. Jani-cha frowned and had a worried look on her face. "Darkness that's not possible you'd need to find a way to make a normal workout harder to push yourself." Darkness wasn't about to give up. "There has to be a way, there has to be." He began pacing again. Angie and her father walked in. "I have the solution!" Angie exclaimed. Darkness and Telecose looked at her expectantly. "With the Gravity Chamber that me and dad whipped up getting stronger fast is no problem!" Darkness looked at her like she had grown a third tail. Angie laughed. "Let me explain. This special room can change its gravity while leaving the rest of the rooms and outside untouched. With the increased gravity normal training will be harder." Miles then took his turn to speak. "Thus, it forces you to become stronger in proportion to the gravity."

When Telecose was healed he and Darkness went to try out the Gravity Room. Darkness stopped at the entrance and turned to his white furred friend. "Well this is it, grueling, painful training… you ready?" Telecose showed no fear only determination. "Let's do this Darkness." They entered and Darkness walked over to the console. "There's no time to take it easy so I'm starting us off at 1,000 times gravity" Darkness said while transforming into his super form. Telecose nodded and followed suit by drawing some energy from Darkness. The gravity increased dramatically and both hedgehogs cringed under the new conditions. "Dear god, fox – girl wasn't kidding about the gravity thing." Telecose grunted out beginning to stand up straight. Darkness began punching and found it was very hard even as a super mobian. "Well like I said before, this is going to be painful. For the next four days Darkness and Telecose trained non – stop only taking time off to eat something. Darkness was at his third ascension while Telecose could only do two. They were both sweating profusely and the gravity had increased to 2,000 times gravity. Darkness couldn't understand why he couldn't ascend and it was really starting to get to him. "Argh, what am I missing? Why can't I ascend?" Telecose stopped for a minute. "I don't know but I think we're pushing ourselves to hard. We've been here for four days straight!" Darkness wasn't about to leave. "I'm staying here." He said stubbornly. Telecose turned and walked toward the door. "Fine, but I'm leaving. Don't hurt yourself man." Darkness continued to let the gravity intensify and push himself past his limits.

Darkness focused on what gave him the will to fight. He thought about his friends, his family, his home, and mostly Jani-cha. He then thought about what would happen if he was defeated. Nazo would destroy everything, and it wouldn't stop there. He would destroy the planet and then the next. World after world would fall because of him. With all those thoughts going through his head he was getting angrier and angrier until it was too much and he snapped. His golden aura increased in size and the blue bolts of lightning intensified. The ground began to shake violently from the sheer magnitude of his power output. Darkness's eyes went white as he let out an earsplitting scream of rage. His quills began to recede until they were their original length but with a few differences. First there was one extra quill on each side that hung over his shoulders plus his eyes had returned but they were a piercing blue color. His fur remained the same shade of gold and his highlights were still red but the white fur on his chest was a light yellow. The transformation ended with a mighty explosion of raw power that obliterated the Gravity Chamber. Hearing the blast everyone came running. "Darkness are you alright?" Jani-cha said in panic. Then she and the rest of the Freedom Fighters saw their leader's appearance and were entranced. Darkness turned enough for them to see his face. He held a small but confident smile and gave them a thumbs up and spoke in a low toned voice. "I've never felt better."

Chapter 4: Perfect Nazo

Needless to say Angie wasn't thrilled about the gravity chamber's destruction as she now had to rebuild it. Meanwhile Miles was using a scanner that could locate and track familiar energy signatures. Since Nazo had been encountered before he could be tracked, or so they thought. "Anything come up yet Miles?" Darkness asked a confused Miles. "No, and I can't figure out why. I can only assume that he is either to close or is in space, which is out of our range." Darkness was hoping Nazo was in space. It was better for them if he was nowhere near them right now. Unfortunately the door to the lab and a good chunk of the wall was blown away and a red energy blast came through heading toward the hedgehog and fox. "Whoa, heads up!" Darkness yelled as he created a shield out of chaos energy to deflect the blast. The deflected attack blew a hole in the roof. The attacker reveled himself to be Nazo. Somehow he had gotten into the building without any of the Freedom Fighters knowing. Darkness decided to show him out and used the Kamehameha to blast him out through the hole Nazo created and followed him through it. "Alright you asshole let's do this." Darkness snarled transforming into his second level super form. Nazo smirked. "If I recall correctly this did not go well for you last time." Darkness's aura flared. "I underestimated you last time, but that won't happen again!" Nazo chuckled. "We'll see boy. Now let's see what you've got." Darkness immediately launched a Kamehameha at Nazo but He evaded it and kicked darkness in the back. Darkness recovered and hit Nazo with a punch to the gut and followed up with a swift uppercut to send him soaring. Nazo recovered but Darkness was able to land quite a few blows before Nazo dished out his own attacks knocking Darkness back a bit.

Both of the combatants were breathing hard, the fight taking its toll or their energy. Nazo smiled evilly. "Not bat kid, not bad at all. I admit, you're quite skilled for your age." Darkness glared at his light blue foe. "Why thank you. It's not often my opponents praise my fighting skills." Nazo was still grinning. "It's a shame really, that you chose to oppose me. Now all that power is going to go to waste once I'm through with you." At that point Nazo revealed that he had all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession. Darkness gasped in horror as Nazo's power increased dramatically. His appearance then began to change. Nazo's fur turned from a light blue to an angry red and the spines on his back doubled in size and pointed straight up as two more appeared and pointed down. He gained gold bracelets and anklets and his shoes went from blue and red to obsidian black. The whites of his eyes turned a shining gold while his eyes turned red. Nazo finished his transformation and powered up to his maximum with his now purple aura flaring wildly. Nazo laughed manically. He then spoke with a raspy but chilling voice. "It's over, Darkness the Hedgehog. For your last fleeting moments you may refer to me as Perfect Nazo!" Darkness shook off the feeling of dread and put on a determined expression. "Fine you want to kill me then you're going to have to work for it." Darkness threw his head back and screamed. He transformed into his powerful and newly acquired fourth ascension. "Let's see how long you last against me now. This is it, we fight…. to the death!"

Chapter 5: Silver's Death, Telecose's Ascension

Darkness and Nazo squared off and began to circle each other. Nazo grinned menacingly. "Ready to die, hero?" Darkness snarled. "I was just about to ask you the same thing you scumbag." With that they clashed throwing punches kicks and blasting each other with energy blasts. They were fighting at speeds never before seen on Mobius. None of the Freedom Fighters could keep up with them so they had no idea who was winning. Jani – cha looked like she was about to go crazy with worry. "Come on Darkness, you have to win." Telecose looked up and began to shout. "Come on Darkness! Let him have it and make it painful!" The adults were watching the fight as well. Darkness was holding his own but Nazo seemed to have the advantage. He was faster and stronger then Darkness. He had only landed a few hits while Nazo had landed several.

After a good two hours of combat the warriors separated. Nazo had a few injuries and his lip was bleeding but Darkness was worse off. He had several bruises, cuts, and burns. His arm was bleeding profusely as was his lower back. His right eye was bleeding as well and his energy was draining rapidly. Darkness was breathing heavily while he looked at his enemy who wasn't even winded. "Good lord! Wh – what the hell… are you?" Nazo smirked. "I am someone who cannot be destroyed. I am pure chaos!" Darkness activated his aura. "I don't care what you are! I'll never give in, I can't afford to let you win! I'm going to kick your sorry a…" his power was depleted and he reverted to his base form before he could finish his sentence. Darkness hit his knees exhausted. "Shit, I don't have anything left." When Telecose saw Darkness revert and fall to his knees he couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer. "NO! I won't just stand here and watch him die!" Telecose transformed into his second ascension and flew towards the battlefield with Samantha trying to stop him from doing something stupid. "Hold on, I'm coming Darkness!" Nazo saw the psychic fighter streaking towards him and tried not to laugh at how pathetic it was. As Telecose came within punching range Nazo descended and shot a blast upward striking the angry teen in the chest making him cry out in pain. As Telecose was recovering Nazo began pummeling him relentlessly forcing him out of his second form and back to his base one. With Telecose effectively disabled Nazo two fisted him into the ground. Nazo laughed. "are you quite finished?" Telecose moaned from inside the crater his landing created. "Ow… yes I'm done."

A golden flash of light came from Nazo's left and then Super Silver delivered a flying kick to his side. "Stay away from my son you piece of trash!" Nazo was caught off guard and Silver was able to land quite a few good shots effectively staggering the red furred killer. Silver used his psychokinesis to grab the sword Darkness had gotten from Jani – cha that was sitting on the ground among the rubble from the wall explosion earlier. With the weapon in Silver's grasp it looked like he could finish this. With hatred in his eyes Silver launched the sword at Nazo with intent to kill. Nazo however recovered fast enough to see the blade coming at him. He smiled evilly. "It's time to die Silver the Hedgehog!" With that Nazo delivered a powerful kick to the oncoming weapon sending it back at Silver. Not expecting the sword to be deflected, Silver had no time to react and the blade pierced his chest with the sword protruding from his back covered in blood. Silver's eyes widened and he gasped in pain. Slowly Silver sank to his knees and his eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone stood there shocked. Tears were streaming down Telecose's face but suddenly his face contorted into a mask of pure anger. Enraged at the loss of his father Telecose transformed into his second level transformation but his power level kept increasing. With a rage fueled power up Telecose transcended his previous limits and transformed into a forth ascended mobian warrior. "You fucking bastard! I'll KILL YOU!" Darkness was amazed. He had no idea Telecose had that much power in him.

Chapter 6: Shadic's Return and Darkecose Ascends

Nazo rolled his eyes at Telecose's transformation. "Oh god, do I need to kick your ass again?" "No! Not this time!" A voice called out. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and there stood Shadic the Hedgehog glowing in his fourth form. "You're fighting me now! You do remember, right Nazo? I fought and defeated you years ago and I'm about to do it again!" Nazo growled in annoyance as he faced his old enemy. Shadic attacked with his Chaos Wind attack and it was a direct hit but when the smoke cleared Nazo was unscathed. Darkness was shocked. "That's impossible; he's not hurt at all!" Shadic again attacked but this time he went with close combat. He landed several hits but Nazo was able to blast him back. Shadic was pushed back a few feet but he was able to deflect the blast into the air. Nazo took to the sky and when he reached his desired altitude he pointed his index and middle finger down and they flashed. The beam that Shadic deflected changed its direction and came back down striking Shadic. The force of the blast forced Shadic to defuse leaving Sonic and Shadow unconscious.

Nazo was about to finish them off but it seemed he forgot about his other opponents. Telecose was still in his fourth form and hit Nazo with a potent Final Flash attack. Telecose fumed. "You will not end another life! I'll never forgive you for what you did to my father! I will avenge him if it's the last thing I do, I swear it!" With that Telecose launched himself at Nazo. "NOW DIE!" He screamed as he threw a powerful punch. It was no good however, as his fist neared, Nazo caught it and smirked. "You first. Be sure to say hi to your dad for me." After that taunt Nazo blasted Telecose in the face sending him flying. Darkness had gotten back on his feet and was able to transform back into his fourth form. "Telecose, neither you nor I can beat him ourselves, but there is one way!" Telecose picked himself up and nodded. "Alright, let's do it!" Darkness and Telecose executed the fusion technique and became Darkecose at level four but without warning his power exploded and when the light faded his fur was a silky white and his aura was flashing with a rainbow of colors. Lastly his eyes had become a cool blue and held cold determination in them. Darkecose had become a Hyper Mobian.

Chapter 7: Nazo Defeated

Nazo shielded his eyes from the bright light coming off the fused teen. When the light subsided and Nazo saw his opponent's appearance he showed a hint of fear. "What, what the hell is this?" Darkecose gave him a chilling look. "This is my hyper form, my most powerful transformation. I'm going to annihilate you Nazo. Prepare to die." Nazo fired a massive blast at the fused warrior in desperation. "DIE!" He yelled ah he launched it. A glass like barrier appeared in front of Darkecose and reflected the blast as he said, "It's no use Nazo. You pushed your luck and it didn't last. It's over for you." Nazo screamed in agony as his own blast hit him head on. Darkecose levitated a few feet off the ground and laid back in a recliner pose. "What's wrong now? Feeling sore Nazo? It hurts doesn't it?" He then landed on the ground again and activated his rainbow aura. "Well, how about all of the others that you've hurt or killed? What about Silver and his family? Think about that as you die! Goodbye Nazo the Hedgehog, you fiend!" Darkecose's aura became more violent as he prepared his final attack, the Final Kamehameha! Nazo wasn't about to let this young punk beat him. He launched the biggest Chaos Total he could at the fused hero. Darkecose launched his beam at the oncoming energy ball and they collided. Both Darkecose and Nazo were feeding more and more energy into their attacks, desperately trying to overpower the other. Nazo began to gain some ground but then from out of nowhere a cyan energy ball hit Nazo in the back successfully breaking his concentration. For a few seconds everyone watching the fight could swear they saw Silver floating just above them smirking but they couldn't be sure. Whatever the case Darkecose saw his chance and took it. "Now I'll finish you! Die Nazo! TIEMS ONE THOUSAND!" with that power increase the Final Kamehameha plowed through Nazo's Chaos Total. "No this is impossible!" Nazo screamed as the blast obliterated his energy ball. The massive beam hit Nazo and propelled him into space. Nazo was in so much pain that he didn't realize that he was heading right for the sun. as the beam made contact with the glowing sphere of fire Nazo screamed in agony as he was incinerated until finally he was no more.

After fixing the damage that had been caused by the battle with Nazo the Freedom Fighters took some time to recuperate before facing a horrible fact. Silver would not be celebrating with them. Blaze was informed of her husband's death and as expected she was devastated. Silver's body was retrieved and placed in a casket. He was given a grand funeral, honored as a hero and was to be buried in the world hero's area of the New Mobotropolis cemetery. It was the least they could do for the fallen Freedom Fighter. Darkness, Telecose, Sonic, and Shadow all said a few words in reembrace of their friend or father in Telecose's case. They said a prayer, sang a hymn and silver's casket was lowered into the ground. As everyone walked away after the grave was filled and the headstone was placed Telecose and Blaze lingered a bit longer. Darkness turned and saw that they hadn't moved and his mother noticed to. They looked at each other then walked over to the broken family. Tikal placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder and gently led the lilac cat away. Darkness came up beside his friend and gave him a sullen look. "I'm so sorry Telecose. I just wish there was something we could do." Telecose didn't say anything back. Darkness sighed. "You know the old saying "with great victory comes great sacrifice."? I think your dad proved that saying to be true. He'll be remembered well." Telecose nodded and walked away silently. Darkness looked at the headstone and sighed again. "Thank you Silver the Hedgehog, for all you gave. We're going to miss you." Darkness wiped a stray tear from his face and slowly walked towards the exit and fading into the mist.

 **The End**


End file.
